Real-time location systems (RTLS) are used to automatically identify and track the location of objects or people in real-time typically within a structure (e.g., hospital) or other enclosed area. These systems utilize wireless tags such as RTLS tags which are attached to the objects or worn by humans, and utilize fixed reference points which receive wireless signals from the RTLS tags to determine their current location. In typical operation, the RTLS tags (e.g., so-called “active” transponder tags) transmit a long-range signal (i.e., up to thousands of meters in accordance with recognized communications standards) at regular intervals, and location sensors receive and process the tag signals, and a location appliance collects and correlates the data for determining the current location of the object and/or person. In this way, RTLS typically allows for the positioning of multiple objects, usually in an indoor environment, in the range of tens of centimeters. RTLS is currently used in a variety of applications such as employee safety, workforce optimization, asset management, indoor navigation, and factory automation covering industries such as retail, construction, healthcare, manufacturing, education, and entertainment.
A robotic total station (also referred to as a “total station”) is an electronic/optical instrument used in modern surveying and construction, for example. The robotic total station is an electronic theodolite integrated with an electronic distance meter (EDM) to read slope distances from the instrument to a particular point and allows for a single person to effectively locate a target with assistance. That is, robotic total stations eliminate the need for multiple persons at the location of the total station to acquire a set of measurements. In one application of a robotic total station, the single user is at the target and sights the total station visually from the target and, upon visually locating the robotic total station, the user initiates an angular scanning sequence at the robotic total station to obtain more precise angular and distance measurements. The robotic total station automatically aligns itself with the target using, for example, servo motors that cause the robotic total station rotate towards the target. Once the robotic total station is aligned with the target (which is reflective in nature and may utilize one or more reflectors or prisms for such purpose), the angle and distance measurements can be taken and the position of the target may be determined in real-time or at some later time after a survey is completed, for example. In this way, a robotic total station typically allows for the precise positioning of a single object in the millimeter range.
BIM usage is fast growing in the construction and engineering fields and encompasses a process for creating and managing all of the information on a project (before, during, and after construction). The output of the BIM process is a digital model describing every aspect of the constructed asset that is the focus of the project. BIM uses three-dimensional (3D) design and software modeling that provides a set of inter-related and cross-referenced information specific to the project. BIM objects in the model linked to related information such as manuals, specifications, photos, and warranty details. This allows, for example, the architects responsible for the project to use BIM to model the structure and perform analyses and to preview the final structure on the site. Further, for example, BIM allows the owner (or facility manager) of the facility to efficiently manage the structure after completion of construction.
As such, BIM is a powerful collaboration tool that through model creation and using BIM software promotes enhanced communication and collaboration among a range of parties providing access to large volumes of information (e.g., specific to construction or engineering projects). BIM facilitates full-cycle analyses for a project not just as a design tool but throughout the construction process, how project management can be delivered, and inform the project's owner beyond the design process such as assisting in short or long term maintenance decisions.
As will be appreciated, the aforementioned RTLS, RTS, and BIM technologies each have respective individual strengths in their ability to provide powerful positioning, information management, modeling, and other features to applicable operating environments (i.e., indoor vs. outdoor) and potential positioning targets (i.e., one at a time vs. multiple). For example, for an outdoor application, a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) may be used with RTLS and/RTS for positioning a variety of targets on an outdoor worksite.
Therefore, a need exists for leveraging and combining the use of RTLS, RTS, and BIM into a single, transparent system that delivers enhanced object positioning, recognition, tracking, and operation.